


Love

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: Illustration on tumblr - (not too sure that link will work)https://www.tumblr.com/edit/184889821045?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Fdashboard%3Frestore%3D1





	1. Chapter 1

“Love.” The word had been lobbed, thrust and bandied about, to, through and around him since birth with frequency but no factual evidence to substantiate its reality. Empirical evidence brought him to the conclusion by age twelve that “love” was a lie, a myth, a fairy story told children and naive adults to sugarcoat a biological necessity. 

Love had been an abstract, until the moment he fell for the lie. 

The cruelty of the charade perpetrated upon him by Moriarty was that it brought him to the edge of belief, pushed him into the suffocating chasm of the non-existent emotion and then plucked him out and shamed him for his gullibility when the truth was made known. She proved to him that love was not real. ... Well, no... that was not true.... she showed him the greys, the subtle range of the feathery outer edges of the emotion. She opened possibilities. 

He still held feelings for Jamie as Jamie, not as Irene, although Irene was a component of his love for her. Love for his nemesis was complex and complicated; something he rarely spoke of for fear of upsetting his partner. It was not romantic love. It was more of an aesthetic choice. He loved her the way a researcher might the disease he studies and seeks to destroy.... a fascination of sorts. One can appreciate the uniqueness of the monster, see the components and hinges and flaps of the contraption, and admire its inherent genius and beauty if not its nature. 

The greatest gift Jamie bestowed upon him had been cracking the door open so that when Watson appeared, he could peek out, observe and not immediately dismiss. 

Together, he and Joan had stood at that threshold and learned. Learned love as a valid emotion, a connection forged so strong that it could not be broken by circumstance or time, so deep as to be unfathomable ... no lie, no myth or fairy story, no sugarcoated biological excuse. 

Joan Watson left everything behind her and now stood at the threshold of 221b.


	2. Love (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration on tumblr - (not too sure that link will work)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/edit/184889821045?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Fdashboard%3Frestore%3D1

How did people do this? Joan scrolled through photos, some goofy, some sickeningly sentimental. Posting pictures of themselves and their current forever love on Instagram, Facebook, even Twitter, proclaiming the wonderfulness of it all, declaring their eternal love for their boo or bae or whatever the newest term for significant other was at the moment. A smile crept across her face at the thought of his reaction if she were to do this. She could post that photo of him in her blonde wig, the pre-dye test wig. He had been hilarious primping in that thing. He made her laugh to the point of tears. Few saw that side of him. She could never though. That was their moment and their’s alone, plus that would be cause for justifiable homicide.

Seriously, these people showed no restraint. Even at her most giddy young girl crush phase did she ever gush to anyone about her feelings. She believed telling the world about the spectacular and wonderful nature of your beloved was really a form of bragging. 

Love was a private thing, a special bond shared just between two - these words were best whispered to them, heartfelt and urgent, but only to them. 

“There you are.” A bowl of ice cream appeared before her. She looked up and smiled her thanks. Sherlock dropped onto the sofa cushion beside her with his own bowl. “We are almost out of your fudge swirl. I’ll pick up more for you tomorrow ...” He stopped talking upon realizing she wasn’t eating but staring at him. “What’s the matter?” His eyes registered concern. Watson not eating ice cream was definitely cause for concern.

Joan leaned in and placed a small kiss on his stubbled cheek. “You are the best,” she whispered. “Absolutely the best.”

He feigned insult, “Stop that!” But he couldn’t contain the twinkle in his eye and even dropping his head and pressing his lips into a line could not disguise his happiness at her comment.


End file.
